A new life
by Star707
Summary: Timmy's life was getting boring so he wished to start over and so will his friends and family but thier minds will be erased. But what if Timmy remembers?
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone! I saw a pic about these 2 shows and it gave me a fanfic idea! So this is my third fanfic and I hope you will enjoy this one! I watched both of these shows as a kid! Childhood! Anyways, enjoy!**

it was another sunny day here at Dimsdale. Everyone was happy and gleeful! Exept for this one boy. This Boy, was Timmy Turner. He was in his room, sitting on his bed, thinking

"What's on your mind sport?'' Asked his fairy Wanda when she proofed out of the fish bowl.

"Just thinking about my life" he answered

"What about it?"

"I mean, It's getting quite boring."

"How can it be boring when there's food!?" Said Cosmo also proofing out of the fish bowl with two tacos in his hands

"I mean, I just wish I can start over"

"You know you can actually do that!" Said Cosmo all stuffed

"I can!?"

"Yeah. Just wish it!"

"Ok! I wish-"

"Hold on Timmy! Before you do this, you should must know! If you wish to have another life, your memory will be erased! You won't remember all the things you did or any of your friends! And we won't be there for you sport! So you won't remember us either."

"What!? Why not!?"

"In 'Da Rules' book (which btw, made up my rule) says that 'if a child wishes to have another life, their fairies can not be with them because it will screw up the ends of time.'''

"But that's not fair!" Timmy started to cry "I don't want you guys to go! I don't want to forget you!"

"I'm sorry 's all in the book. You won't be the only one starting over"

"What do you mean?"

" In "Da Rules', 'not only will the child start over life, but so will the rest of his family and friends.'"

"So, my friends will be with me too?"

"Yeah."

Timmy wiped a tear. He took a deep breath

"Ok. In my new life, I want to have super powers! So that way, when I don't have you two, I can protect myself"

"Alright, sport!" Wanda wiped a tear. "Were gonna miss ya!"

"Bye Timmy!" Cosmo said, hugging Timmy while crying. Wanda did the same. Timmy hugged back.

"I'll miss you too!" Timmy cried.

"You ready?" Asked Wanda, sniffing

"Yeah" said Timmy, also sniffing

"Go for it kiddo!"

"I wish I had another life"

And with that, everything had been proofed up.

 **ok this first chapter wasn't great but I didn't know how to start it. I promise the next one will be better. Please leave nice reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful sunny day here at Amity Park (is that what it's called?). We see a bit named Danny Fenton. He's halfa. Half cost half human. Let's just say, he was in a lab ancedent.

He had his friends, Sam andTucker. His Crush, Paulina, the popular girl. And his bully, Dash, the Jock. Danny would always protect himself and his loved ones from gosts that try to bring harm to the human world

One day, Danny's gost senses kicked in. He felt it coming from the science lab. After school, he went in the classroom. It was empty. But he was not alone. He herd a can drop. He turned invisible. He turned around, and saw two small figures. They had...wings?

One was green and another was pink. To Danny, they seemed familiar somehow.

"You were right Cosmo!" 'Cosmo? Huh? Sounds familiar?' Thought Danny "this new world is much better than the other one!"

"Yeah! They have tacos here! Now we can make them with there liquid things!" Said supposably called, 'Cosmo'

Danny knew them some how. Like in another life? Now that you mention it...*bing!* Danny can remember now.

He turned visible.

Cosmo and Wanda turned to see him and gasped

"Cosmo? Wanda?"

"Oh no! We've been spotted! And how do you know our names!?" Said Wanda

"It's me! Timmy!"

They both gasped again. Could it be...?

"T-T-Timmy!?" Wada said with water swelling her eyes.

"Yeah"

"But how!? How is it possible!?"

"I don't know? I just...know"

"Well, this is rare! For you to remember."

"I'm just glad to see you guys again"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"So, your a gost now?" Asked Cosmo, eating a taco

"Yeah, and my name's Danny now"

"Ok 'Danny'" replied Cosmo

"You can still call me Timmy if that's easier to remember"

"So, you said my friends' lives also changes with me?"

"Correction" replied Wanda

"Ok. Let me guess : AJ is Tucker, Trixie is Paulina, Trudie is Sam, Star is Veronica, and Dash is Chester?"

"Yep." Said Cosmo

"Woah! So they did change too. So uh, what now?"

"Well, we got nothing else to do, so, might as well follow you and catch up!" Said Wanda

"Lol ok!"

With that, they started talking what they had done so far

 **is it much better? let me know in the reviews! Please Leave nice ones! Thank u!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, the day went by with Timmy/Danny talking to Cosmo and Wanda about him saving the town with his gost powers

"Wow Timmy! You did amazing things! First off, how did you get your powers?" Asked Cosmo

"Well, my parents made this portal between the human world and the gost world. It backfired unfortunately. So then my friends came over, Tucker and Sam, a.k.a, AJ and Trutie, and wanted to take a picture of it with me inside it. So I put that suit on. And when I got in, I was so eger for it to work, I accently pressed something and it turned the portal on while I was still in it. And my molecules got rearranged. And you know the rest"

"Well, you did ask for powers when you wished for a new life" said Wanda in a Gleeful voice

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, Cosmo thought since it's a new world, there would be more tocos. He also thought that some potions in your school could make more"

"And, they work!" Said Cosmo holding so many tacos at once.

"Speaking of your school, how are your teacher. Are any like Mr. Crocker?" Asked Wanda

"No, but there is this one teacher that isn't fond of me but he isn't as crazy as Crocker. His name is Mr. Lancer. He keeps eyeballing me. But he's not like Crocker who states jumping around screaming that have faries"

"Speaking of us, how do you still remember us? You were supposed to forget about us and every thing else?"

"I don't know? I just do."

Well. As long as were together, that's all that matters"said Cosmo

"I think that was the smartest thing you ever said" said Wanda

Danny giggled at that comment

~in another place~

"So your saying we should team up?" Asked Vlad

"Yes, why would I bring you here?" Said Ani-Cosmo

"But for what exactly?"

"To get rid of our enemy : Timmy Turner, also known as Danny Phantom"

"Timmy Turner? You mean Daniel has two names?"

"Yes. He used to have another life in which he dealed with me. Be he wished he had another life. So here he is being 'Danny Phantom' as he may be called"

"Oh ok. Sure. We'll work together.I have a few gost friends who also dispise him"

"Exhalent! Give one of them a call"

"My pleasure"

 **ok so can any of you guys tell me what the name of the red head woman who pretends to be a teacher but she's actually a gost? Sorry i it's been a long time I haven't watched Danny so I don't remember some characters. Please tell me in the review. Thank u!**


End file.
